Currently, the demands on dimension and cost of Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIE) connector become increasingly high in the PCIE market, resulting in the development of Peripheral Component Interconnect Express-Optical Copper Link (PCIE-OCuLink) cable end connector. This kind of connector is specifically designed for applications within PCI-E or that of peripheral equipment, for example standard products such as data lines etc. This connector is capable of achieving an initial data transmission rate of 8 Gbps (1 GB/S), which has been improved into a PCIE-OCuLink cable end connector with four channels and a one-way data transmission rate up to 16 Gbps.
At present, there remains space to improve the structure of this product, including improving the terminal retaining capability and the pulling-off force of the cable end as well as making the outer shapes of the connector smaller and so on, thereby rendering a more sophisticated and cheaper product while ensuring a higher transmission rate.